


Tongues in Butts

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Based off Rhett's "You want me to tongue you?" in GMM #1714.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

“You want me to tongue you?”

Link jerks in surprise, propping up on his elbows to look at Rhett where he’s hovering over Link’s dick, mouth spit-slick and pink and inviting.

“ _What_?”

Rhett laughs and presses a kiss to the base of his cock. Link huffs out a moan, head dropping between his shoulders and to the ceiling. He closes his eyes and forgets for a moment what Rhett was saying, too lost in the feeling of Rhett’s mouth on his cock peppering kisses along the length of it now.

“I said,” Rhett stops and lays his head on Link’s thigh, imploring eyes staring up Link’s body. “Do you want me to tongue you?”

With a shake of his head, Link clears the cobwebs and blinks furiously, trying to process Rhett’s words. He watches Rhett’s mouth curl into a lazy grin, feels Rhett’s fingers tracing soft circles on his inner thigh. He shudders and his cock twitches, and twitches again thinking about Rhett’s skilled tongue in a place it hasn’t been yet.

This is still new, hasn’t moved far past handjobs and blowjobs. Only the occasional finger has made it that far and Link would be lying if he said he _hasn’t_ thought about Rhett’s tongue circling his hole, or pressing inside, stretching him open—

“Link?” Rhett kisses his hip gently, then nips the skin stretched tight over his hipbone and soothes the sting with his tongue.

Link moans and cards a hand through Rhett’s wild curls, pushing his head further down until he gets the hint and sinks down on Link’s cock with a laugh. Fuck he does have a skilled tongue...

 _Do I want him to tongue me?_ Link thinks and tightens his hold in Rhett’s hair.

Does he?


	2. Chapter 2

“Look, all I’m saying is—“ Link pauses, hands tightening in Rhett’s hair between his thighs as he takes Link’s cock further into his mouth. Sighing, Link loosens his hold, finishing with a strangled, “ _Hygiene_.”

Rhett hums around his dick and Link’s head softly thunks into the kitchen cabinet behind him. Two days later he’s found himself seated on the kitchen counter at the creative house, Rhett on his knees between his spread legs, a forgotten pot of beans on the now cold stove.

Their previous conversation hasn’t been forgotten, however. Rhett has brought up _tongueing_ at least three more times in the two days that have passed since he asked Link, out-of-the-blue and in the middle of a blowjob, if he wanted Rhett’s tongue in his ass.

Link can’t deny that when he thought about it—about Rhett’s _tongue in his ass_ —that he grew a little apprehensive. Fingers are one thing, but a tongue? It made his skin crawl thinking about the hygiene of it all.

But Rhett is persistent, if not stubborn, and waits until he’s got Link in a compromised position—like now, with his cock inching further into Rhett’s mouth—to bring it up and have Link considering it. He’s a sucker for Rhett’s bribery, and ever since they started this thing between them, Rhett has only found new ways to get Link to cave on things.

And, okay, yes, there are hygiene issues with everything they’ve done. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been apprehensive about putting his mouth on Rhett’s cock the first time. And the first time Rhett came in his mouth? He couldn’t swallow, instead opting to run into the bathroom and spit in the sink. But, again, _tongues in butts_. This is a whole new level.

Rhett hollows his cheeks on the way off, sucking lightly at the head, then sitting back and looking up at Link. “There are certain steps we can take, Link. Besides, I know you, you’ve got not only the tightest anus, but probably the cleanest one, too.” He’s smirking as he says it, but doesn’t give Link the chance to say anything before he’s licking a hot stripe from base to tip.

 _Fuck_ , Link thinks. Rhett’s gotta point. He does have a pretty clean butt and there are things to get it even cleaner. He’s considering the options when Rhett does this thing with his mouth Link loves and his brain is effectively shut down, too busy focusing on the wet heat and the hand creeping down to cradle his balls.

He’ll think about it later, he decides.


	3. Chapter 3

“You wanna what?”

Link cocks his head to the side, staring through the mirror at Rhett who’s seated on the side of the tub while Link brushes his teeth. Toothpaste unceremoniously lands on his shirt and the sink when he speaks.

Rhett sighs. “Bathe you, Link. I wanna bathe you.” He stands and slots himself behind Link, hands coming to rest on the edge of the sink around Link’s body. “Draw you a warm bath, with bubbles,” he murmurs, lips brushing Link’s ear. “I know how much you like bubbles, baby.”

Well, he’s not wrong. Link _does_ like bubbles.

“A bath will help you relax. I’ll get you nice and clean,” Rhett continues. He presses soft kisses along the column of Link’s throat, around to the nape of his neck where he’s most sensitive. “And then when you’re ready, I’m gonna fuck you open with my tongue.” Link has lost all control of his toothbrush at this point. It falls from his mouth and clatters loudly in the sink. Rhett grins wickedly at Link in the mirror, chin hooking over his shoulder.

“Rhett—“ Link’s voice is strangled as Rhett continues to watch him in the mirror.

Rhett’s hands land on his belly, dipping under the hem of his shirt to find warm skin. He teases his fingertips around Link’s sides, up his chest, back down to where his boxers dip too low on his hips. Eyes fluttering closed, Link drops his head to Rhett’s shoulder, exposing his flushed throat.

“What can I do to get you on board, baby?” Rhett murmurs, hot breath ghosting over his cheek. He rolls his hips forward and Link can feel the swell of Rhett’s cock against his ass.

Moaning, Link pushes his hips back, his hands coming to rest atop Rhett’s over his lower belly. He bites his lip and guides Rhett’s hands down, further still till he’s got one around Link’s rapidly hardening cock and the other teasing along his thigh. Breathless, his head lolls on Rhett’s shoulder, lips finding the spot under his jaw Rhett likes so much.

And it’s as Rhett pumps him once, twice, thumb catching the precum beading at the tip, that Link considers it. A bath does sound nice. He’d be perfectly clean and have the benefit of Rhett’s hands on him.

But, _oh_ , right now Rhett is cupping his balls and stroking him too good to think about a bath anymore. He’ll sleep on it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, you were right,” Link sighs in contentment. “I’m totally relaxed right now.”

And he is. The bath water is warm but his back pressed to Rhett’s chest is warmer. He’s enveloped in bubbles that have a soft, clean scent about them, and Rhett’s hands are making gentle trails up and down his arms. Every sweep over his shoulders has him shuddering, gooseflesh erupting over his skin and his toes curling over the edge of the porcelain.

_God_ , he’s so relaxed. Rhett could probably lift him from the bath and carry him to bed and Link would hardly notice. But as it stands, he’s cradled against Rhett’s chest, between his bent legs because the tub is almost too small for both of them. They’re in here for a reason anyway. For him to be totally relaxed, let Rhett bathe him, get him loose and pliant for—

Oh, right, a _tongue in his ass_. 

He’s immediately tensing and there’s no way Rhett doesn’t feel it. He stills his light touch on Link’s arms and rests his palms on Link’s shoulders, presses a kiss to the back of his head. 

“Relax,” Rhett murmurs into Link’s hair. He smooths his palms down Link’s biceps, once then twice before reaching for the bath poof hanging on the tile wall. Quickly he dips it under the water and gathers up the bubbles, Link watching and gnawing on his bottom lip anxiously. 

Much to his delight, Link finds himself relaxing again after a minute or so. Rhett gives him the time, keeps pressing soft kisses into his hair and down his neck, free hand back to blazing trails along his arm. Link hums in appreciation and nudges Rhett. 

“Well get to it then,” Link says boldly and adjusts his position so Rhett has better access. 

Chuckling, Rhett wets the poof one more time and gently begins working his way across Link’s body. Link sighs, sinks further into the warmth surrounding him, and closes his eyes. 

_Damn, this oughta be good_ , he thinks. 

He hopes.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the bath is over, Link is squeaky clean, loose, and so warm he could fall asleep if given the chance. But Rhett won’t have that. He helps Link out of the tub, wraps an oversized towel around himself and holds it open, soft smile on his face as he watches Link shuffling around. 

“C’mere,” Rhett says in a hushed voice. Suddenly shy, Link steps into the towel carefully and wraps his arms around Rhett’s torso and squeezes. The towel closes around them both and he finds himself being walked backwards to the bedroom and trying his best not to stumble and fall.

Now’s not the time to be Disaster Neal.

The bedroom is nice and cool from the ceiling fan blowing overhead, the lights down low. His nerves settle some, and when the backs of his knees hit the mattress he falls, laughing loudly. Rhett tosses the towel and grabs a pillow and nudges at Link until he gets the hint to scoot further up the bed.

“Lift,” Rhett commands softly. Link does and ends up with a pillow wedged under his hips, effectively raising him up and exposing him. “Now pull your legs back.”

“ _What_?!”

Link groans, feeling his face flush red. The heat travels down his chest and further still, and he figures Rhett can probably see the blush staining his skin and will know how embarrassingly dumb he’s being over this.

“Trust me, I did my research!” Rhett exclaims and flattens a palm on Link’s thigh. Surprised, Link sits up on his elbows and looks down his body at Rhett where he’s kneeling on the floor. Finds he’s blushing as well and staring at his thumb rubbing small circles on Link’s thigh.

“You _researched_ how to stick your _tongue in my ass_?!” Link squeaks. He’s totally not that relaxed anymore.

With a grunt, he flops onto the bed. Rhett laughs and removes his hand. Link hears him shuffling around and then both hands are back, steady and firm on Link’s ankles, helping him lift them off the floor so he can bend them back towards Link’s chest.

“Lemme show you what my research told me,” Rhett says confidently as he helps Link adjust his position, hands clasped behind his knees and thighs nearly touching his own chest. “This is supposed to be an easier way for the first time.”

Link rolls his eyes.

_What a goober_ , he thinks.

Rhett sits back on his haunches and Link misses his touch instantly. But he waits and he waits and he holds onto his legs like his life depends on it. And then, oh, there’s a sensation. It’s Rhett’s hand, huge and warm, cupping his hips, then his butt, the touch gentle and firm all at once. He’s being moved down the bed and the pillow a little until he can feel Rhett’s hot breath on his cock and balls. And boy does that feel nice.

_Well_ , fuck.

Then Rhett’s leaning forward and he’s nipping where thigh meets butt and Link can’t help the full body shudder or the moan. Rhett soothes the spot with a quick swipe of his tongue and he’s moving again, this time across his left buttcheek, leaving a trail of teasing kisses and doesn’t stop until he’s done the same on the right cheek.

Despite his initial embarrassment and uneasiness, Link is relaxing again and the pillow is comfy under his lower half and Rhett’s beard is a little scratchy but his lips are soft, and it’s all making his cock fill ridiculously fast.

And then, without warning, his cheeks are being parted and Rhett is shuffling much closer. He breathes a surprised “Oh!” and chuckles. Okay, Link did some more manscaping this morning, but that isn’t new; it’s just that Rhett’s never seen him like that _down there_.

Link doesn’t have time to respond or protest or anything really before Rhett is asking, just loud enough for Link to hear, “You ready?”

_Shit_.


	6. Chapter 6

_You ready?_

Such a simple question, Link thinks, before receiving his best friend’s tongue on his asshole. But he can only nod and kind of whine, it’s a little high pitched and embarrassing. Rhett understands. Link isn’t as nervous as he thought he would be—or maybe should be? Either way, Rhett is holding his cheeks open and his breath is hot and damp on his most sensitive and intimate area.

He’s surprisingly fine when Rhett gets closer. Link really likes the feeling of Rhett’s breath on his skin, hitting him just right and leaving goosebumps in its wake. But he isn’t prepared for the feeling of that wet heat tentatively circling around his hole, almost unsure at first and then growing bolder. The sensation lights up nerves he didn’t even know he had. The occasional finger’s got _nothing_ on this.

“Rhett-“ he gasps and his hands slip some on his legs. He scrambles to hitch them back up but fuck, Rhett is circling Link’s hole with the tip of his tongue and it feels _good_.

The hands holding Link’s cheeks apart dig in, nails a bit sharp, making him flinch and moan. His cock twitches against his stomach when Rhett flattens his tongue against him, gives him a slow lick followed by a moan of his own. Link can’t help trying to push down some, get Rhett’s tongue closer, in like he said he was going to do.

“You lickin’ an ice cream cone down there?” Link huffs out. “Thought you were—“ His voice trails off into a strangled gasp, Rhett having switched from circling to flicking the tip of his tongue up and down, and _oh_ doesn’t that feel nice…

Humming, Rhett sits back much to Link’s despair. He whines and pushes his ass out, trying to draw Rhett back in, entice him with what he can imagine is an obscene display.

“I’m gettin’ there, bo,” Rhett teases, voice fond if not a little broken from his own arousal. “You gotta let me get you good and worked up, play with ya a little bit.” And with that he’s back, tongue flat on Link’s pucker again and licking, hot and insistent.

The longer Rhett alrernates between licking, circling, and flicking his tongue, the more Link’s entire body tingles. He had no idea a tongue on his ass could feel _this_ good. Every nerve ending it seems has lit up, every touch sends an electric shock to his thighs and his cock and his balls. He wants to touch himself but he doesn’t wanna lose this feeling. It’s too good, too much, enough that he can’t stop moaning high and breathy every time Rhett leaves then comes back again.

Rhett sits back again, palms warm against Link’s ass, just cradling him for now. Link whines and begs for Rhett to come back, but he doesn’t. Instead Link feels a hand disappear, then a wet, sloppy sucking sound, and then Rhett is pressing his thumb to Link’s hole, spit slick and thick. He presses in the tiniest amount, pulls it back, then does it again. _Oof_ that’s a nice feeling. Link wants more of that.

“How’s it feel?” Rhett asks quietly.

Link finds the strength the lift his head, look down his body at Rhett kneeling below him. He’s up on his knees enough that he can see Link’s face, the wet beard and the puffy pink lips parted under his mustache. Link takes it all in for a moment before answering. He didn’t realize he was sweating so badly till now, feeling it drip down the back of his neck and shining on his chest and abs as he considers Rhett’s question, as he drinks in the sight of himself.

Knees and thighs splayed wide, Link is the picture of what he thinks _debauched_ looks like. Sweaty, chest heaving with the effort of holding himself open, cock hard and leaking against his belly. He can only imagine what it looks like from Rhett’s end, too; Link with his legs spread, ass hanging over the bed and pillow, muscles quaking with exertion and desperation for more, and hole slick and twitching. If anyone were to walk in they would get an eyeful that’s for sure.

Rhett clears his throat and gives Link’s thigh a little nip. Link jerks out of his regard for his own body and grins. “It feels—“ he pauses, trying to find the words. How does it feel?

He knows that it seems like every nerve ending is on fire and tingling and numb all at the same time. He knows there’s ribbons of pleasure that leave him a bit breathless and his cock spurting out precum onto his stomach frequently. He knows his toes keep curling with every flat, wet lick of Rhett’s tongue. And he knows that his entire body is singing with want, with need, with the intense desire to try and cum just like this, on Rhett’s tongue alone.

“It feels amazing,” he settles on. It isn’t enough to describe the way he’s feeling, but it’ll have to do for now.

Rhett hums his appreciation and dips back down with a renewed vigor it seems. This time when he circles Link’s twitching hole he points his tongue, pushes _in_. Gasping, Link jerks his hips, not in surprise that he’s doing it, but in surprise at how good it feels that Rhett’s tongue is _inside him_.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck, do that again, baby, _please_ ,” Link pleads, voice strangled and broken as he rambles for more.

Rhett moans against him and points his tongue again and it’s back, he’s pushing just the tip inside Link again. There isn’t much resistance, Link opens up perfectly, hole relaxing and expanding for more. He can feel it. It feels nice. And the further Rhett works his tongue in, the more Link opens up around it.

 _Fuck_ he’s gonna die, either from lack of oxygen because he can’t breathe or from the lack of blood in his body because it’s all centered in his dick. Link can’t take it anymore. His hands slip from under his knees and he rests them over Rhett’s strong shoulders, hips still raised from the pillow and Rhett’s hands cradling him. He moans at the new position and his legs drop open further, one slipping off Rhett’s shoulder entirely and foot hitting the floor.

“Get up here, _get up here_ , _please_ ,” Link babbles, hands tugging on Rhett’s hair. He needs a hand on him now, like he needs air to breathe and blood to pump through his veins.

But Rhett doesn’t listen. Instead he hitches Link’s leg back over his shoulder, slides his hands under Link’s butt and lower back to help raise him up some more, and keeps going. He buries his face deeper, keeps fucking Link open with his tongue, moaning and digging his fingers into Link’s back.

Link has to touch. He threads his right hand into Rhett’s sweaty and wild curls, and wraps his left around his aching cock. His own hand feels so good right now, and combined with the sensations of Rhett’s tongue, he’s sure he’s going to lose it any moment.

“Fuck, Rhett, come on, I’m almost there,” Link whimpers as he strokes his cock erratically and off-rhythm. He can’t focus on both things at once, it’s too much.

Within moments the combined feeling of fucking up into his own fist and back down onto Rhett’s tongue is too much. Link’s mouth pops open in a silent scream and his back arches so hard he’s sure he will feel it come morning. Rhett moans loudly and that’s it, Link is done. He cums over his fist, coating his stomach and chest in thick white stripes, keening high in his chest and ending in a broken moan. Rhett licks him through it and squeezes his hands around Link’s love handles gently.

Link can’t catch his breath. He’s seeing stars as he goes boneless, legs falling from Rhett’s shoulders, hand loose around his half hard cock. Rhett gives him one more slow lick to which his dick feebly twitches out another weak dribble of cum. Link coils away from the over sensitivity.

Rhett sits back and groans and Link forces himself to sit up, to watch Rhett fist his own cock and jerk off on his knees, head thrown back to the ceiling and free hand bracing him on Link’s knee. Link murmurs encouragements and in three more pumps Rhett is cumming over his fist with a moan, slumping forward at the end till he’s resting on Link’s shaking thigh.

For a moment they stay there. Link resting on his elbows, Rhett heaving in breaths at his feet. The room stinks of sex and sweat and Link knows they’ll have to take a shower soon, but he could care less right now. He’s high on the feeling, high on the jolts of pleasure still coursing through him. His ass is a little sore, a little raw, and he wouldn’t mind seeing what it looks like. But that’s for another time.

For now all he can do is drop to the bed, sated, begging with grabby hands for Rhett to join him. Rhett crawls into the bed and settles next to him, head on Link’s chest and Link’s palm smoothing his hair down.

“So?” Rhett asks into Link’s throat. He kisses a damp spot and Link shivers.

“It was—“ _amazing, electric, sensational_ , “—perfect.”

Rhett laughs, shaking the both of them.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Link sighs. “But you’re fucking crazy if you think you’re kissing me right now.”

Laughing, Link shoves Rhett off him and shoos him to the bathroom, following behind after watching him leave.

He decides he really likes tongues in butts.


End file.
